Christmas Morning Fun
by Eamarat
Summary: Jez & Morgead. Christmas is the perfect time for love.
1. Christmas Morning Fun

**So, I've decided to give this story a little makeover. Revamp it, I'd say.**

**Disclaimer: Own, I do not. Love you, I do not. Clean my room, I do not. d^_^b**

Third person point-of-view

A messy expanse of tangled red hair stuck to the sleep-warmed cheeks of one Jezebel "Jez" Redfern.

_What time is it?_ she thought groggily, glancing at the clock beside her and her boyfriend's, Morgead, bed. _10:24, I need to get up._

She attempted to swing her legs off the bed but all she got was a sharp twinge in her legs. She groaned aloud. It happened most mornings, you see. Her muscles were tight and stiff from many hours of disuse.

Or it was possible she was still half asleep.

She stared up at the bumpy texture of the ceiling.

She sighed, opening her eyes wide and taking deep breaths, trying to wake herself up fully.

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, she opened her mouth, abandoning the thought of getting up on her own.

"Morg!" she called, her voice scratchy from disuse. He didn't answer.

_Morg, s_he called through the mind link that only they shared.

_Yeah?_ he replied.

_I can't get out of bed again,_ she said with the mental equivalent of a pout.

She heard him laugh through the link as the front door to their apartment was shut.

He walked through the bedroom door and she was struck again with thoughts of how lucky she was to have this man all to herself.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said with deep bow. Although she thought him silly, she couldn't help but grin at his amusing antics.

"Yeah, whatever. Grab my arms," she commanded.

Morgead sighed, and with a chuckle, picked her up bridal style.

Now cocooned in his arms, she relaxed as the stiffness in her body melted away.

"Okay, you can let me go now," she said with a decisive wiggle.

"Mmm, ya know, I don't think I want to put you down just yet," he said smugly.

"Put me down!" she yelled, struggling to get out of his arms.

He rolled his eyes and pecked her nose the set her feet on the ground.

"Thank you," she said, straightening her shirt.

She gave him a quick, sweet smile and darted into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, she noticed a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

Like a trained hunting dog, she followed the tantalizing scent with her nose high in the air. What her nose led her to though, made her freeze in shock.

Her boyfriend was in the _kitchen._ And was he actually _cooking?_

She felt dizziness consume her with the unexpected shock.

After a moment, she gained control of her mouth and spoke. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him crack eggs into a bowl.

"Shut up and sit down," he told her flatly while pouring batter of some kind onto a griddle; he made six small circles so she guessed them to be pancakes.

"What are-?" but he shut her up by stuffing something into her mouth.

"_Ohh_," she moaned slightly as she registered the tart sweetness of fresh strawberries.

He smirked and turned back to his task at hand.

She watched him for a few moments until she became indescribably bored.

She was about to walk through the swinging door that would lead her into the living room when Morgead swung his spoon to point at her.

"Stop!" The same spoon he was using to stir the batter.

She looked at him with a glare as she wiped the batter off of her left cheek and arm.

He stared in shock for a moment a look coming over his face that said "_oh, god, what did I just do?"_ but then that look turned thoughtful and soon a smirk broke out.

She sighed heavily and was about to send him a scathing remark when a something occurred to her-

_I wonder if I just . . ._

And suddenly, her arm shot out and she grabbed a handful of sliced strawberries. She slung the almost slimy fruit at her boyfriend, whose face was slowly changing from one of smug satisfaction to one of absolute horror.

He dodged but despite Morgead's best efforts, a small amount of strawberry still found its way to his hair. He glared at her and this time, Jez was grinning with smug satisfaction.

She had just enough time to duck before six small pancakes flew over her head.

Grabbing a carton of eggs, she chucked them like grenades, one after another.

One splattered on the very center of his chest and ruined his black shirt. His favorite black shirt.

Royally pissed, he blindly grabbed the first thing in his reach.

He was squeezing the bottle of chocolate sauce before he even realized what it was. Chocolate sauce came squirting out, covering her hair and face in dark brown, sugary rings.

She screeched and grabbed the tub of whipped topping. Her hand dove into the tub and came out slinging.

They spent the next hour covering each other in anything they could get their hands on.

Breathing heavily, she sat down on the sticky floor and yelled "Truce!" Her hair color was no longer distinguishable and her arms stuck to her sides.

"Stop!" she panted as grabbed a carton of orange juice. "I said truce!"

He pouted and put back the orange juice. His hair was dripping with what looked to be maple syrup and several other undeterminable liquids. His once black shirt was now an odd shade of gray.

He sat down beside her with a _squish_.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly. He ran one hand over his face and groaned when it stuck to his face. He pried one hand off with the other one.

"Mhm," she murmured, her eyes clothed. Not by her own design, her eyelids were just stuck together.

"That wasn't how I wanted today to turn out . . . or the morning at least. Tonight can be as wild as you please." He winked at her.

She forcibly pried her eyes open and rolled them at him. She replayed his words in her head and paused.

She raised a green eyebrow at him inquisitively. "So you had plans for this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"Why?"

"Come on." He pulled her to her feet slowly and attempted to bring her into the living room.

She dug her heels in the slick tile flooring, which wouldn't normally do anything but since their feet were sticky, her actions had the desired effect. He stopped and looked at her.

"I wanna go take a shower first," she explained.

He sighed as if put upon. "Fine."

She ran off to take a shower leaving Morgead to wait . . . and wait.

After fifteen minutes of waiting impatiently, he decided to make sure she was still alive.

Or so was his excuse.

"_Morgead!"_ Was heard from the bathroom. _"GET OUT!"_

A screech was heard followed by a series of laughs from both.

* * *

Blindfolded, Jez was led into the living room.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Shut up," was his eloquent and persuasive reply.

He stopped her and took off the blindfold.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear.

She whirled to face him. "B-but I thought you said you didn't want to celebrate "stupid, mundane holidays"?"

He smiled. "Today's special."

A Christmas tree was set up in the corner of the room. Red and green lights blinked at different intervals, many, small pictures of the two and their friends hung as ornaments, popcorn garland wrapped the tree from the very top to the very bottom, and a glittering gold star sat atop the very top of the tree.

She bent down to look at the presents under the tree and shot up suddenly with a gasp.

"They're for me!" she yelled happily, jumping into Morgead's arms.

He laughed and held her up against his chest.

"All for you. Everything," he murmured against the side of her head as he inhaled her sweet, intoxicating scent.

She pulled back and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I open them, please?" she begged.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Yay!" she squealed then stopped and looked at Morgead.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly.

"You're welcome." He kissed returned the kiss just as softly.

"Time to open my presents!"

Jez was content. Morgead had known just what she needed, as he always did.

Two hours later, they were cuddling in front of the fireplace, happy just to bask in each other's presence.

"Morgead?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said as she snuggled closer to his chest.

His arms tightened around her and she sighed.

"You're welcome."

"This is the best Christmas ever. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He stiffened and she sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back." He got up and ran into the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with his hands behind his back.

"Idiot, if you're trying to hide something from me, that's not really an inconspicuous way to do it."

"Here, Jezebel." He dropped a sticky box into her lap and sat down again.

"Don't call me that!" she growled.

He smiled. "Just open the damn box, will you?"

She held the box between two fingers, trying to keep the various food items off her hands.

She finally opened the box and gasped; tears forming in her eyes.

"Will you just marry me now?" he whispered.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah."


	2. Are you cold too?

**Disclaiming the obvious: I do not own anything. I don't even own my dog. :-**

_Third Person POV_

_I feel cold, why am I so cold?_ Jez thought early that next morning.

A shiver shot up her spine. She looked down at her body when she felt a breeze on her skin.

_I'm NAKED?! How the hell did that happen?!_ She thought frantically.

_Did we . . . ? _She got up quickly and threw on Morgead's robe that was lying on a chair in the corner of the room.

As she rushed out of the bedroom door, she was again slammed with a delicious scent.

Her stomach rumbled. She took a deep breath and pulled the robe tighter.

"Morg?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen; it was surprisingly spotless, considering what happened yesterday.

"Hmm?" He was bending over the toaster: pushing buttons and turning knobs, trying to make the toast go down. They had got it as a house warming present from Thierry but neither had yet to figure out how the damn thing worked.

They had short counters, short for their standards, so she got a really good look at his beautiful, delicious-

"Jez?" Her eyes jerked up to meet his when he said her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh! Um. Yes, fine." She stumbled then cursed herself mentally; she wasn't one to stumble with words, so Morg would definitely know she wasn't 'okay.' She reiterated.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing?" She said slowly.

He gave her a look but replied anyway.

"Making toast; I figured if things started up again I could keep my shirt egg-free and my hair smelling like my hair, instead of strawberries." He shrugged. Then he turned to glare at the toaster. "But this damn thing won't make toast!"

She smiled.

"Well, come on. I'll help you and I'm sure that we can make it work."

***

They couldn't. After fifteen minutes of poking and prodding, Morgead picked it up, opened a window, and threw it out said window.

He then turned to Jez.

"Would you look at that?! No toaster. Guess we better go get another one." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the front door.

"Morg! Stop!" He stopped and looked at her expectantly.

She motioned to his robe on her bare body.

"I'm in a robe, you idiot. I need to change." She pulled her arm out of his grip and stalked back to the bedroom.

She came out a few minutes later dressed in a deep green sweater, jeans, and furry boots.

"Um, question."

"Yea?" He wondered.

"Why was I naked when I woke up?" She asked bluntly.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night. When I carried you back to our room, I decided that I'd rather feel every inch of your skin as I slept." He said simply.

"Oh." She blushed.

He smiled softly, "come on. Let's go."

***

"Okay, there's one. Grab it, let's go." She said as she pointed to a simple looking toaster.

"Hmm." He mumbled as he bent down to look at the box.

_Keep your eyes off his butt, Jez. Do it!_ Jez commanded herself mentally.

But, sadly, her eyes strayed a little south.

_Damnit!_ She thought as she found her eyes resting on his delicious, jean covered rump.

_Why do my eyes always get drawn there??_ She wondered.

"Jez, Morgead! What are you guys doing here?" A sweet, familiar voice said from behind them, causing Jez to jump in embarrassment.

"Hannah! Hey!"

"What are you guys doing here?" She repeats.

"Buying a new toaster." Morgead said, standing up straight.

Hannah looked confused, understandably so. "But, didn't Thierry give you guys one for a house warming present?"

She spoke up. "Um, well, Morgead's got a slight temper and-" She broke off when Hannah held up a hand.

"Say no more. Vampire men seem to break appliances they don't understand, often. Thierry and I have gone through two refrigerators. He seems to slam the doors just a _little_ too hard." She shrugged. "He'll learn, though; same with Morg."

Just then a kid came running by, bumping into Hannah, and knocking a small box she was holding onto the ground.

Jez bent down to retrieve it just as Hannah did and their hands rested side by side.

"Jez!" Hannah grabbed the box with one hand and grabbed Jez's hand with the other.

"What?" She asked, startled.

"That's some ring!" She said, examining the ring on her finger.

The band was white gold and the diamond was princess cut surrounded by tiny, dark blue, square cut, sapphires.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Why didn't you call and tell us?" She asked, looking up from the ring.

"Last night is when he asked me." She said a little defensively. After all, he only asked her yesterday; didn't she get a day to bask?

"Oh, okay. Totally understand. And, hey, no need to get defensive. I just thought that you'd be on the phone first thing in the morning."

"You know me better than that, Hannah." She said, a little stiffly.

Hannah laughed. "I know, I know." She jumped as her cell phone started ringing.

Hannah took it out and put it to her ear. "Hello?" "Yes. No? Okay. In a little bit, calm down. All right. Bye." She hung up.

"Well, Keller is freaking out. I better get this checked out." She waved a pregnancy box and smiled.

"Keller is pregnant?!" Hannah looked alarmed at her exclamation and looked behind her for Morgead. He wasn't there; Jez knew that he'd gotten bored and was probably harassing some children at the moment.

Only the bad children, of course.

Hannah looked relieved that no one had heard her.

"I don't know. She doesn't want Galen to know unless she's sure." Hannah turned pink. "I might be, too."

"Hannah!" She exclaimed.

Hannah looked sad. "I'm sacred; I don't know what Thierry will think if I am. Thoughts keep running through my head: will he be happy? Does he want children? I am just so worried Jez."

Jez put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"He'll be ecstatic. I know it. You could say you're having a pet rock and he'd still be over the moon. He loves you that much. No need to worry." She smiled then jumped as a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Don't scare me like that, Morg." She scolded.

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry in the least, he actually looked rather pleased.

"Did you pick out the toaster?"

"Yep." He kicked a box at their feet.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Well, I gotta go. Great talking to you, though."

"Bye." Jez said and with that Hannah went to check out and return to a very anxious Keller.

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"I actually want to go look at the electronics." She said, walking towards Electronics.

Morg grabbed her arm. "What I meant was 'We're going to home to try out this new toaster so I can break it if I don't like it.'"

"You mean 'if you don't understand it.'" She remarked but whimpered when he pulled her to a checkout.

"But I want to look at the video games!"

***

"Hey Morgead?" She asked while munching on cereal in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He mumbled as he figured out the toaster.

"We gotta tell the gang." She said thoughtfully.

He seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"My guess is: Not well."

**M'kay, I wrote this because I enjoyed writing the first chapter and when I saw that one person asked me to continue, I broke. Yes, I am that easy to break.**

**Okay, I do need some things answered first of all: what is the word for a made vampire? James was explaining it to Poppy in the first book. And if I'm correct (I'm usually not) it starts with a L. It could be the name of a born vampire, I don't know. I would look it up but I am lounging on my bed staring at the books from across the room and I just can't force myself to walk all the way over there. So I'm asking you guys.**

**Next, I said something in this CH about Hannah possibly being pregnant; but James said that made vampires can't have children, right? Thierry was made by Maya. All born vampires are Maya's children because they can't be Thierry's. (Sorry a little bit of my own thoughts in there) I am trying to decide on this…  
So if anyone sees that as a mistake, I know it is but I really need to keep that in the story.**

**Okay, someone in a review asked me why she couldn't get up at the beginning of the story.  
She was at that state where you're half awake but still asleep. I do that all the time.**

"**Can't … hit… the… button… Must… make… alarm… clock… turn… off."**

**  
NOTE: If ya'll'd like another CH, tell me.**

**Oh, and happy 21****st**** of Dec. to all!**


	3. Well this is fun

**Thank ya'll for the reviews. I was shocked that I enjoyed writing about Jez/Morg so much. Keller/Galen and Rashel/Quinn are actually my favorite Characters…hmm.**

**Disclaimer: Bob thinks I own Night World and when I told him that I do not and that L. J. Smith does he got mad and stomped out of my house. He walked out onto the street and a bus hit him…  
Poor Bob. (That was fiction if anyone got scared or sad for Bob. Bob is not real; I don't know a Bob)**

**NOTE: Towards the end it gets a little hot N' steamy, it is a Christmas present for myself and everyone else. ;-) So, ya, thought I'd just let ya know.**

_View of the Third Person_

Two days had passed and the new toaster was wonderful.

Jez hadn't heard anything about Keller or Hannah so she assumed they were safe.

And Morgead kept taking all of Jez's clothes off when she was asleep.

They had called up the gang yesterday and were cleaning their apartment for their arrival in . . .

"Ten minutes!" Jez shrieked. "Quick! Start sweeping the kitchen! Morgead!"

She was dusting like a devil and she couldn't seem to get enough done.

She stopped mid-clean as she felt strong arms pull her into a lean, hard chest.

She sighed and relaxed against his chest; letting him take most of her weight.

"I love you." She mumbled as his hands kneaded out the knots in her shoulders.

"And I love you." He whispered; bending down to kiss the rim of her ear.

She turned and brought their lips together slowly, relishing in the moment.

It was soft and beautiful; just moving at this speed brought on feelings so intense that both were panting when Val burst through the door.

"Hey guys! We're her-" He broke off as they glared at him.

"Come on in, Val." Morgead muttered angrily; stomping back to the kitchen.

As Val sat down on the couch, Raven and Thistle came through the door.

"Hey guys." Jez said softly. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Hey!" Thistle said perkily.

"Hi." Raven replied in that calm, cool manner that suited her just right.

"Okay, sit down and we'll get the drinks ready."

They sat and Jez went to the kitchen. Morgead was sitting on a stool, pouting, because of his ruined make-out session.

"Morgead, stop being a baby and help me get the drinks." She scolded.

"No." He whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I don't know why I'm marrying you." She said and stepped in front of him. She put her hand under his chin and brought their lips together in a sweet, quick kiss.

"Now come on."

***

The drinks were all set out and they talked for a minute until Morgead excused himself to the kitchen once again.

"Hold on a second, guys. I'm going see what's up." She said as she got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Morgead, what is wrong?!"

"Nothing." He said but she wasn't convinced.

"Nothing my ass. Tell. Me. Now." She separated each word distinctively so he knew she wasn't joking.

He sighed.

"I'm worried of what they'll think." He looked ashamed.

"Oh, so you're ashamed to let people know that you're getting married? To me?" She looked at him impassively but he could tell she was angry.

"No! I-I just, oh hell, I don't know." He stopped and turned to looked at the swinging door.

Jez heard it too.

"Thistle! Go sit down!" She yelled and a giggle was heard.

Thistle popped her head inside the door. "Aw, you guys are no fun!"

"THISTLE!" Both yelled in unison.

"Sorry, sorry." She ducked out.

"I'll tell them if you won't."

He sighed. "Fine."

***

"Guys, we've got some news . . ."

"You're moving?!" Val jumped in.

"You're dying?!" Thistle put in.

"Guys, quit being stupid. They're getting married." Raven piped up in her usual calm tone.

"MARRIED!" Val and Thistle yelled simultaneously.

"How did you . . .? When did you . . .?" Jez asked, perplexed.

"It was obvious with that ring on your finger." Raven looked down pointedly at the gorgeous ring on her finger.

Thistle and Val followed her gaze.

"Holy Hell!" Thistle squealed; grabbing a hold of Jez's ringed hand.

After everyone got a look at the ring they all sat back in their respective seats . . . and stared at one another.

Finally, Morgead spoke up. "So, um, you guys are okay with this?"

Val and Thistle looked at him liked he'd grown three heads.

"Yeah, we're fine with this. Why wouldn't we be?" Val asked.

"Well, we thought . . ."

Jez cut him off. "We weren't sure how you guys would take us being together. Since we were always fighting." She concluded.

Raven finally said something.

"You guys were always acting like a married couple. We're not surprised." She shrugged and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Jez asked.

"Yes. What makes it so hard to understand?" Thistle asked.

"I . . . Don't know."

"Hey, can I be a bridesmaid?" Of course, Thistle was already on the details.

"What are your colors?"

"Where are you having it?"

"When are you having it?"

"How many people are you inviting?" She just kept GOING!

"Who is-" They all cut her off before she could ask any more questions.

"THISTLE!"

She ducked her head. "Sorry, sorry."

***

Jez was relaxing against Morgead on the couch a few hours after the gang left.

"That went well." Morgead mumbled as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Mhm." She sighed and leaned closer to him as he traced his finger over a sensitive spot on her ear that she particularly enjoyed.

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath on her ear and she smiled.

He kissed the rim of her ear and worked his way down, ending at her lips.

"Love you." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "Love you, too."

He opened his mouth wider and hers opened automatically.

His tongue swept along her lips and she shivered in pleasure.

Gently, he pushed her backwards until she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He sat up quickly and began to unbutton her soft blue sweater.

Her breathing pace quickened and her eyes widened as he stared down at her, while all she was wearing was a thin camisole and a navy blue lace bra.

He smirked as her face turned a bright crimson.

He started to roll her camisole up when the phone rang.

"Damnit!" His curse rang out into the apartment and Jez laughed shakily.

Jez slipped out from underneath him, pulled her camisole down completely, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She sounded weak so she repeated herself. "Hello?" She said in a firmer voice.

"Hello?"

"Hannah? Why are you calling?" She wondered aloud.

Hannah laughed nervously on the other end of the phone.

"Um, Jez? I'm pregnant." She blurted out then cursed herself.

"Really!" She remembered Hannah saying that she thought she was but she didn't really believe it herself.

"Uh-huh. So is Keller. And . . .Jez, can you help us?"

"With what?"

"We've gotta tell Thierry and Galen but we don't want to do it alone. Please?"

"Why me?" Now she was really confused.

"B-because, you're strong and we thought you could help us stay strong." Hannah sounded like a frightened kitten so she decided to help.

"Sure, guys. When are you planning on telling them?"

"Sometime this week maybe? We don't want to wait to long."

"Okay, well, um, call me when you guys decide on a day and I'll be there." She promised.

"Thanks, Jez. You're a life saver."

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Morgead looks like he's about to have an aneurism."

Hannah laughed. "M'kay, tell him I say hello."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

She turned to Morgead.

"Guess who is having a baby?"

He looked shocked. "Who?"

"Hannah and Keller."

His mouth dropped open.

"Well, this has been an exciting week." He said teasingly.

She flopped back down beside him.

"You're telling me."

**d^_^b**

**M'kay you guys. I love you like I love dark chocolate. (Note: You are loved) Thank you all so much to those who've reviewed and to those who've answered my questions in those reviews. You are greatly appreciated. As you all know it is Christmas time, and if you don't then you need to ask for a calendar, and I am sorry to say that I probably will not post agim until after Christmas. But I will start on the next chapter tomorrow . . . Oh, wait, later today because it is now 12:23 AM, hmm, no wonder my eyes feels like dice…**

**I think I may continue this until the wedding day. (?? Would ya'll like that?) So anyone who wants to send me a PM for wedding colors (I'm thinking white/silver/red), wedding dates (although don't make them too far ahead), and anything else ya'll come up with. So I'm letting ya'll choose stuff, go wild.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sing a jingle for me on Christmas morning! *Hums Jingle Bells to self***

**~TARA~**


	4. It's Catboy!

**M'kay people, my Christmas was wonderful; I got to spend the entire day talking to the guy I love. Hope yours was just as wonderful. New Years was fun too.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to Night World but he said no and something about L.J. Smith being a better writer than me . . .So, I kicked him . . . I got coal.**

_**My person is Third POV . . . What's yours?**_

_Seven times! _That's seventimes Hannah, Keller, or someone designated, has called in the last hour._ Seven times to see if I'm still coming, to make sure I know when to come, to know what to say, to be sure if I knew where the house was. I've been there a dozen freakin' times!_

Jez stomped angrily around the apartment. Her hair was still wet and she wasn't even fully dressed. She needed to be at Hannah's mansion in . . ._ Twenty-six minutes!_

She mentally cursed herself and ran to get ready.

"Babe, where's my keys?" Morgead asked from the kitchen.

She huffed and went to get his keys . . . She was never going to make it there in time.

***

Jez knocked on the door. She was exactly two minutes late.

And angry Hannah opened the door.

"Where have you been?" She hissed.

"Well, well, well. Someone's having mood swings already." Jez remarked.

"Just come on." Hannah led her into the plush living room.

Keller was sitting on one side of the couch looking like a nervous feline that jumped at the slightest noise. Galen and Thierry were on the couch opposite to theirs, looking, understandably, confused.

She sat down beside Keller and she slightly jumped.

_Well, would you look at that . . ._

Hannah sat down beside her and looked at her with huge, round eyes.

Jez cleared her throat and everyone in the room jumped.

"All right guys. You're probably wondering why you're here . . .?" She looked at them and they nodded their confirmation. "The reason is: Thierry . . . Hannah's carrying your child." Thierry sat back with a stunned look on his face.

She turned to Galen. "Keller is carrying yours, Catboy." Galen's jaw dropped.

"You're catching flies, Catboy." He closed his mouth with an audible _snap!_

She turned and looked at Hannah and Keller separately. Keller's eyes were huge and she looked ready to dart out of the room. Hannah's back was rigid and she was watching her opposite warily.

Suddenly, both guys jumped up. Thierry used his vampire speed and darted to sit by Hannah; he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips; kissing them. Galen jumped clean over the coffee table that was in between the two couches, sat beside Keller, and pulled her into his lap; stroking her hair.

Jez stood up. "Um, well, it went well, so, I'm not needed here anymore . . . right?" She looked at the two pairs of soul mates; making out heavily on both sides of her and decided to get out of there . . . quick.

***

Jez walked through the door to her and Morgead's apartment and was immediately tackled by said vampire.

He clashed their lips together and it took all of her will power to pull back from a much needed make out session. But she did.

"Morgead, please not now. I just want some coffee and a good, long nap."

He looked stumped but sighed and picked her up.

"No! Don't! Put me down! Morgead!" He brought to the living room and set her on the couch.

"Sleep." Was all he said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I mean, if you tell me to . . ." She mumbled and she drifted off to sleep.

***

Jez awoke to someone running their fingers through her hair.

She tensed and felt out; relaxing only when she heard Morgead chuckle.

"Frightened someone's gonna get you, little girl?" He questioned playfully.

"Shut up." She mumbled half-heartedly.

"Come on; we need to talk about wedding crap."

She sat up. "You actually _want_ to talk about wedding stuff?"

"No, but if we don't talk about . . . we won't be getting married." He shrugged.

"All right . . . Colors? I know we're going with white as a basis . . . but what are the others?"

"How many other colors do we need?"

"I think you can have as many as you'd like, I think. But why don't we go with one other color."

"Black." He said simply.

"Why black?" She asked.

"Because it's my favorite color." He said it like she should already know. She did.

"Well, I'm the bride . . . I want red."

"You don't fight like a bride." He mumbled under his breath but she heard him anyway and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Fine. We'll do three colors in all. White, black, and red." She held out her hand to shake.

"Deal." He shook her hand.

"Now . . . what about a date?"

They look at each other and say at the same time, "Valentine's day." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Who are we inviting?" He asked.

"Well, neither of us has parents so we don't have to worry about that . . . How about a few close friends?"

"So. All of circle Daybreak and the Gang?"

"Yea . . . I think that would be good. Where will the actual wedding be at?

"Huh? Isn't what we're planning an _actual_ wedding?"

"No no. We hold the wedding at a certain location and then we move to another location for the reception for food and dancing."

"Oh. Food, yes. We can have it at Thierry's mansion?"

"The reception?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Both. Have the wedding outside and then go inside for the food."

"That could work." She contemplated out loud. "But we'd have to ask Thierry and Hannah first."

"We will. So that's it? It's all planned? We're done?" He sat back and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"Oh, no. We have to find caterers, decorations, a band, and a hundred other little things."

"What?" His eyes got huge.

"Yeah. Both of us have to choose five people who will be standing beside us when we say our vows. You need a Best Man. I need a Maid of Honor. You have to rent a tux. We've got to send out invitations. I have to shop for my wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses. We need to pick out a wedding cake and table decorations. Along with the type of music we'll be dancing to. Do we wanna write our own vows or do we just wanna have the traditional? The date, colors, and locations were just teasers. There is a lot more to come." She took a deep breath when she finished and laid her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at him after a second and he had a faraway look in his eyes. He shook himself and whimpered.

"Did you just whimper?" She asked incredibly but he ignored her.

"We are getting a wedding planner." He stated. He looked terrified.

"Sure, baby. We've just gotta pick out a good one." He groaned.

**Okay. I had a VERY hard time writing this and I'm sorry if it's not good. I just couldn't seem to make myself wanna write it. So, ya. And I'll try to write some and have the next CH posted by next week but I can't promise anything. Thanks to all of those who've R&R'd. And everyone who's answered questions and stuff. The next CH is gonna be fun so I hope that'll motivate me more. **

**If there is anything ya'll want in future CHs let me know and I can try and work something in.**

**Happy 2010 everyone!!!!!!!**

**Ur blessed by the Best.**

**Too blessed to be stressed.**

**Too fine to whine . . .**

**. . . Or stick your finger in a light socket . . .**


	5. Does it really make it easier?

**Vacations are awesome! Uh, yeah, just thought I'd inform you on this if you didn't know already . . .**

**Disclaimer: *Greets man on sidewalk.*  
Me: Hello. Where are you from?  
Him: Youdon'town.  
Me: Uhm, where is that?  
Him: Youdon'town.  
Me: *Looks confused* Sir, I am from Louisiana. What state are you from?  
Him: *He looks angry* Look, stop playing the act. You do not own Night World . . . *He walks off.*  
Me: Well hot damn . . . (Erm, ya, that didn't happen I was just extremely bored)**

_***Echoes of Elvis* Uh huh huh. Third Person View (Heh heh, I'm a total geek)  
**____**{{Um, we went to Memphis…}} **_

They had finally found a wedding planner. After a four days of looking everywhere and still finding nothing, they were about to give up. That was when Hannah came out of the bedroom and got in contact with Jez. Apparently there was a planner that had tremendous experience and came highly recommended.

"Morgead, we are going to be late for our first appointment if you don't hurry the hell up!" Jez yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, rushing right past her and out the door.

As soon as he got in he started the midnight blue Honda Accord and honked the horn.

She sighed at his sudden impatience and followed him into the car.

***

The jovial bell rang as Jez and Morgead walked into the beautifully decorated shop. Crystal vases were on display on shelves along one wall; plates along another. Magnificently constructed flower arrangements were decorating different assortments of table samples.

A small brunette came from the back when the bell had rang.

Her hair was cut straight across at shoulder length and her eyes were the color of a sunny day just after a heavy rain.

"Hello, you must be Jez and Morgead. I'm Allison Matthews, but you can call me Ali." She held out her hand to Jez and Morgead and each, in turn, shook it.

"All right. Shall we get down to business?" She offered, leading them back to her office.

They nodded and proceeded to make plans for February fourteenth.

***

"All right. So the date will be on Valentine's Day correct?" She asked looking over some papers they had sent a few days earlier. They nodded their confirmation and she continued.

"Let's see here . . . Okay, you have your basics picked but it's time to go detailed." She looked at Morgead and smiled.

Morgead cringed internally.

"If you can tell me the food you want catered I will find your caterer. What type of flower will be in your bouquets? Roses are beautiful this time of year and so are lilies. Where will you be having the wedding shower?" She asked in one long breath.

Jez stared at her for a moment then replied. "I would be pleased with roses but I would rather not have just red. I want to have the shower at my apartment."

"Who is going to-" Morgead cut her off as he stood up.

"Excuse me ladies." He walked towards the front of the store.

"Morgead! Where in the world are you going?!" Jez asked as she ran up beside him.

He stopped and looked at her. "What does it look like? Leaving. I'm going talk with Val about a Bachelor's party." He winked and kissed her on the cheek; walking out of the store before she could form a reply.

She stood there until Allison came out.

"A lot of men leave during these appointments; most women make up their own minds or ask him when he's watching football." She laughed.

Jez smirked.

"Okay, so, let's get back to business." She said and they started to plan detail after detail.

***

Thirty guests, thirty invitations. Thirty- two place settings, thirty-two meals.

Jez had to decide on script for the invitations; wording. She had to decide on the meals, how many courses; chicken or fish.

She had to decide on the flowers for the table settings; the tablecloths along with the table style.

She had to choose on the flavor of the wedding cake, bachelor's cake, and the small dessert cakes.

Red velvet, lemon pound, truffle chocolate, fruit filled, and plain white sheet cake; the choices were endless!

Half way through Jez was already feeling dizzy. She even had to decide on napkins!

Did she want a solid color or patterned? Plain white or another color? Square, rectangular, or folded?

And the worst part was when Allison said this: "And don't worry if you end up changing your mind: about a month from now we'll be going over this again." Jez almost broke down and cried right there; sitting on the red suede chair.

***

She had to decide; she had to.

Who was going to be her Maid of Honor?

She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

She had already decided on her five bridesmaids and out of the five she has to choose one to be the Maid of Honor.

She chose: Thistle, Raven, Hannah, Keller, and Claire.

But she just couldn't choose. She cared for them all and didn't want anyone to get their feelings hurt.

Jez sighed and got in the car.

The meeting with Allison had taken a long time and she had said that it was just the beginning.

But of course, Jez knew it would take this much power and time to make the wedding happen . . . after all, it was in a little over a month.

Jez froze with her hand on the stick shift.

_A little over a month! _Her breathing got labored as the full force hit her. She sat back in her seat and put her hand on her forehead.

Suddenly, Jez's cell phone rang, causing her to jump and slam her head against the roof of the car.

Cursing the sound level on her cell, she picked it up and answered it automatically.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Morgead.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"The sky . . . and an airplane." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know what I mean." She said.

He laughed. "I know. I just wanted to see if you wanna meet me for dinner?"

"Sure. Where?" She asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"How bout that place you like so much; down by Main Street?"

"Sounds great. Meet ya there in ten."

"All right. Bye." He hung up.

***

Fifteen minutes later Jez and Morgead were sitting in a quant café.

They were quietly reading over the menu; deciding on their meal. They had been there so many time that they no longer needed to look at the menu.

Neither of them got anything different when they went; so when Morgead glanced up to see Jez frowning in concentration, he knew something was off.

"Jez?" He reached over and brushed some stray hair off her forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing." She brought her eyes up to meet his but quickly lowered them to her water; staring at the drops of water falling down the side.

"Jez." He said her name in such a way that she knew he wasn't joking any longer.

"I was just thinking . . ." She murmured as she took a sip of her water.

"About what?" His tine was soft but she knew he wasn't going to let it drop.

"Well, I . . ." She decided to just say it. "Are we too young?"

He was shocked but he didn't look outraged, like she thought he would.

"Why would you say that?" He asked casually.

"I-it's just, I was thinking. Are we moving too fast? Are we rushing this?" She ended in a whisper; her head bowed.

He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded hoarse. "Are you saying we should break up?"

Her head flew up. "No! No! I love you!"

He looked sad. "But you still doubt us?"

"No, I . . . no. Shouldn't we drag out the engagement a little longer? A few more months, maybe?"

He shook his head and started to speak when the waiter came up to take their order.

They ordered their usual and the waiter disappeared.

They then sat in silence. Jez opened her mouth several times to say something but she always closed it before she could get anything out.

Their food was brought out and with it came more silence.

***

The ride home went by depressingly slow; Jez staring at the radio and Morgead looking at the road in front of him.

As soon as they pulled up Jez jumped out and darted inside; Morgead following slowly.

He followed her to their bedroom where she was curled up on the bed.

"Jez?" He put his hand on her head.

"Idunpfhrnnadrakeup." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked, amused.

She turned over and looked at him. "I said that I don't wanna break up." She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, ever." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her close. "I will be a pain in your ass forever. I'll be here even when you don't want me. I'm going to get a pair of handcuffs and hook us together so we'll never leave each other's side."

She laughed and he kissed her forehead.

"Listen, it doesn't matter when we get married or if we ever do. But I'm going to be with you. Okay?"

She smiled. "M'kay. Love you."

"I love you, too."

His gaze got distant and he ran a thumb over her jaw unconsciously. She shivered.

"Hey, Jez?"

She looked at him oddly. "Yes?"

"We should practicefor our wedding night." He said casually, like someone discussing the weather.

"Practice, huh?"

"Yeah. Practice."

"Shouldn't we-"

One fast kiss and she couldn't remember what she was saying.

**Phew. It's done. Sorry if it doesn't have the same pattern as the rest but I wanted to write it like this.  
Okay, down to business. **

**Wait, there isn't any business…**

**^_^ Yay! No business.**

**So, tell me what you liked or disliked about this CH.**

**And, oh yeah, I know it wasn't very Character-right for Jez or Morg (they weren't to me) but…Eh, that's okay.**

**Eamarat**


	6. Hooker is not IN

**Sooooo . . .*Whistles* . . . I think this story will take up another two CHs . . . Possibly. But I do have a surprise for the ending one.**

**Disclaimer: . . . Oh Dear Sweet Jesus! . . . O.O . . . I don't have a disclaimer for this CH! How will I inform you that I don't own Night World and that L.J. Smith does?!?! *Cries* . . . Oh, um, wait . . . I just did . . .**

_**My BFF's name is Third Person and this is her POV…**_

The Sharpie squeaked over the calendar as Jez marked off another day closer to her wedding.

_Twenty-seven days to go._ She thought calmly. Oh, don't mistake her as calm, no way, she was a nervous wreck, but the half of a Valium in her system kept her from calling Allison twelve times a day to see if everything was still okay. Morgead was worried about her and she couldn't blame him: She was worried about herself too!

Jez turned as a knock was heard at the door.

She skipped over and opened it wide to see all of her chosen bridesmaids at the door.

"Hi guys." She said slowly.

The girls resounded their 'hellos' and came in.

Jez sat on the couch and they followed suit.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Claire was the designated speaker for the group. "We came to get you; your dress appointment is today."

"Oh, it is! I forgot!" She said joyously; clapping her hands.

The girls gave each other knowing looks.

They knew the way Jez was acting was pill induced but they had suspicions that there was something more causing her to act this way.

***

"NO!" The girls yelled in unison. Well, all except Thistle, who was grinning and had her thumbs up.

Claire was modeling the bridesmaids' gowns and currently had on a black, red, and white, knee length, tiered mess. It was strapless with a blood red bow under the bust and black sequins decorating the dress every other inch.

Claire put her hands on her hips. "I feel like a cheap hooker in this."

"You _look _like a cheap hooker." Raven said nonchalantly.

"I like it!" Thistle said proudly.

"Well, we don't." Raven said, shooing Claire back in the dressing room.

Thistle crossed her arms and pouted.

A few minutes later Claire reappeared in a new dress.

It was knee length and spaghetti strapped. None of the girls knew what the material was but they liked it.

The dress was blood red with a white lace sash was tied at the waist.

"I love it!" Claire said zealously, doing a small twirl.

"That's it!" Jez said with a smile. The Valium was wearing off and she was getting a little bit mental; they had designated Claire, once again, to speak to her.

"On to my dress!" Jez said, throwing a tight fist in the air.

Jez jumped up and ran into the dressing room her dresses were being held in. The same room Claire was changing in.

"AHH! Jez, you scared the hell out of me!" Claire yelled.

"Sorry Claire." She giggled.

"It's okay." She reached back to unzip the dress but it was stuck. "Hey, help me with this." She turned her back to Jez and Jez obliged, giving it a good yank.

"There ya go." Jez said when she got it unzipped.

"Thanks." She slipped out of the dress and hung it up.

"Hey Jez?" She asked as Jez pulled out a dress from the clear plastic bag hanging up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" She clipped the dress back up and stripped down to her strapless bra and panties.

"Jez." Claire gave her a hard look.

Jez sighed and sat down with the dress in her arms.

"Yeah, I am. I want everything to go right."

"Is that why you've been acting the way you have?" Claire asked, carefully.

Jez smiled. "You mean like a total mental patient?"

"Uh-huh."

"I guess its part of the reason. It all feels too out of control, ya know? And I like things to be in control."

Claire laughed. "Yeah, I know you like things like that."

Jez crossed her arms. "What that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Continue on." She made a 'carry on' motion with her hands.

"I just want everything to slow down. It's less than a month away and I don't know if I'm ready." She wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek, away.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Jez sounded so much like an upset seven year old that Claire had to smile.

"That if you'd planned the wedding two years from now you still wouldn't be ready."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is . . . You're scared that after everything you've done that you'll still be hurt in the end."

"Kinda." She confirmed.

"Not kinda. You're freaked that nothing will be the same after this. But you're wrong."

"I am?"

"You are. He loves you now and he'll love you then. We all love you now and we will after the wedding. Nothing is going to change."

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

"I know I am. And it just makes it legal and easier if you guys ever have kids."

Jez grimaced. "No kids, ever."

"Why not?"

"Can you imagine a house full of little Jez's and Morgead's?"

"Point taken."

***

The girls smiled as Jez stepped out of the dressing room.

This first dress was an ivory tone, floor length, and had a lace halter.

"You look beautiful." Raven said as Jez turned to look at the wall length mirror.

"It's a gorgeous dress but it's not the _one_."

The girls agreed and she went back to the dressing room.

The second dress was also beautiful with snow white folds that fell to the floor in a ballroom style skirt.

But, again, everyone agreed that it just wasn't _her dress_.

The third time was the charm.

The girls gasped as she emerged in a strapless, slim, floor-length gown. The dress was very white and silky; it had red lace tied under the bust and tied in the back with a modest bow.

It was simple and beautiful.

Thistle had a grin on her face, Raven looked like she was about to cry; and Claire, Keller, and Hannah _were_ crying.

Jez turned to the mirror and immediately brought her hand to her mouth.

It was _her _dress.

"This is the one, guys." She said shakily.

All of them stood up at once and came in for a giant hug.

***

The next week Jez was feeling wonderful. The talk with Claire had really helped.

She was going meet them for details and drinks. Cokes for Hannah and Keller, of course.

She was supposed to be having her wedding shower sometime soon but she kept putting it off.

It was four and she had to be at the bar at five so she took a shower and threw on her clothes.

She was wearing a pair a skinny jeans and a black and green, horizontal striped long sleeve.

She was putting on her makeup when Morgead came in.

"Hey sweetheart." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi." She turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting in a chair by the vanity.

"I already told you: I'm meeting the girls for some drinks."

"Oh. When will you be back?"

"Not sure. Probably around nine, maybe."

"Okay." He got up and left the room.

_Odd._ She thought as she finished up her makeup.

***

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." Keller said, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Hannah said, standing up also.

They both walked off.

The other four sat in silence.

Thistle got in mainly because of a fake ID and a little bit of Power.

Well, basically, they all got in because of a fake ID.

"So, girls," Raven said when Hannah and Keller came back. "I think we have to plan a wedding shower for Jez here."

They all nodded enthusiastically, all except Jez, she was shaking her head.

"No. I don't really want one, guys."

"Aw, come on. Please, Jez, P-L-E-A-S-E?!?!" Thistle begged, getting on her knees.

"Fine, but you guys can plan it."

They all had on mischievous smirks that were really starting to scare Jez.

Suddenly, the band announcer spoke up.

"**We have something special for you tonight, folks. Melrose is back and he's singing a special song for a special lady who will be getting married on Valentine's Day."**

The crowd "aww'd" and Jez turned to the girls and gave them death glares.

"**Where is Jez Redfern? Come up here sweetheart; we have a special seat for you."** A chair was place on the small dais.

"I hate you all." She hissed at the girls as she was pulled from her seat and onto the dais.

"_From here, looking back; _  
_I still can't believe;  
where we've been, what we've done, what we saw,  
you and me._

"_And now,  
that we've come;  
to the end of our road;  
can't believe 'round this bend;  
our ride has to end._

Jez was already feeling sick.__

"But you don't,  
have to worry,  
'cause you know.  
Wherever you'll be.

"_You've still got me.  
Through the good, bad, the better;  
you've got me forever.  
You've still got me;  
and wherever you go,  
just know you'll never be there alone."_

A man with curly, black, receding hair had come onto the stage and sang the rest of the song.

He pulled a rose from behind his back as he finished the song and handed it to Jez.

She took it with a small smile.

Someone behind Jez whispered that she was free to get up and she did.

Everyone clapped as she took her seat.

She turned slowly to the girls and smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to kill you guys."

**Next CH ends. Yay!  
All right. This is CH 6 so…I think it's going to CH 8. That'll be the ending CH and the special stuff. **

**Um, yeah.**

**And since it's only two CHs 'til the end I'd like to ask ya'll something: Would ya'll like me to start something else?  
Tell me what ya'll want, if so. Ya'll can choose a couple from NW or anything from the books I have listed on my profile. **

**And why I'm not doing a poll, you ask? I'm not explaining my thoughts to you . . . :P**

**OH YEAH!!! The song is **_**You Still Got Me**_** by **_**Jump5**_**. I got the lyrics off of a lyrics site and I think someone might've screwed up with it. So if you've got something different please let me know.  
(It isn't the whole song just the first verse and chorus, BTW)**

**For the record, I have never taken Valium and, thus, have never felt the effects of it; so how she acts at the beginning . . . er, yeah.**

**LOVE YA'LLS!!!!**


	7. Wedding Bells

**I'm just skipping to the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.  
I don't own Night World.  
I don't own Night World.  
I don't own Night World.  
I don't own Night World.**

**Huh. Well, would you look at that . . . a broken record . . . **

_**3**__**RD**__** :)-- POV**_

Wedding March was playing and the crowd stood as I walked through the door-

'_Gasp!'_

I smile; knowing that my dress looks beautiful in the lighting.

I walk slowly down the aisle alone; my head held high.

Morgead's back was to me.

He turned around and his eyebrows shot up.

He reaches out for my hand and leads me onto the dais.

Leaning in, he whispers in my ear, "Babe, trying a new fashion thing?"

I look down at my dress.

My head shot up with a gasp.

_I'M NAKED!_

Jez shot out of bed with a gasp.

Her head swung around violently to find the clock.

_2:17 AM. Good God._ She slid back into bed as Morgead turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You okay?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah. Just another dream."

"Which one?" There were two variables to her dreams: she walked in naked or Morgead walking out.

"The naked one."

"Oh, I wish I was in your dream." He ducked under the covers and pulled up her shirt.

"Morgead." She grumbled as he kissed her bare stomach.

"Hmm?"

She gasped as he nibbled around her navel.

Then she heard him chuckle.

"S-stop." She stuttered halfheartedly.

"You sure you want me to stop?" She heard the smile in his voice.

She wasn't sure. Did she _really_ want him to stop?

"No." She mumbled slowly.

"Hmm? Did you say something, sweetheart?"

His kisses moved lower as he kissed along the edge of her sleep shorts.

He, slowly, pulled them off.

**(A/N: Sorry but I'm keeping this T…I know…I'm evil.)**

***

After what happened last night, Jez slept peacefully.

She was awake and absolutely giddy when she arrived at Hannah and Thierry's mansion.

Her dress, along with the bridesmaids' dresses, were already delivered and were hanging up in a spare room.

The cake was to be delivered an hour before the wedding started and the flowers were in a large cooler; ready to be used.

Jez hadn't seen Morgead since six this morning. That was when Raven, Thistle, and Claire kidnapped her and brought her to the mansion.

At the moment she was hiding out in the same spare room that held her and the bridesmaids' dresses.

And she was freaking out, again.

"Calm down, Jez. It's all going to turn out all right." Claire was rubbing her back as Jez took deep breaths into a paper bag.

"I . . . Know." She gasped.

***

"Dearly beloved . . ." The minister spoke loud and clear in the chilly air. Everyone's eyes were focused on the couple in front of the minister, who were staring intently into each other's eyes.

The ceremony went by extremely fast for Jez and Morgead and before they knew it the minister was saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Morgead, you may now kiss your bride."

Morgead looked into Jez's eye, they were starting to overflow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped.

Jez pulled back from the kiss and looked at her bridesmaids.

"I'm married guys!"

They smiled.

***

The reception went flawlessly. The tables were wonderful and the food was perfect.

Jez threw her bouquet and everyone jumped for it. Except for Raven, and that's exactly whose lap it landed in.

She looked up, a startled expression upon her face.

Jez saw Val behind Raven and he smiled.

***

They left the reception and were going back to their apartment. They had decided not to have a honeymoon but were just going to have time to themselves only.

But Morgead had a surprise.

He handed her a blindfold and she look at him questionably.

"Put it on." He ordered with a smile.

She put it on as the limo pulled to a stop.

Jez heard him open the door and get out.

He grabbed her hand and helped her out.

"Can I take this off yet?"

"No. Not yet."

He pulled the blindfold off and she gasped.

A beautiful house with a For Sale sign out front.

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Her voice cracked.

He smiled and walked over to the For Sale sign and then he pulled it out of the ground.

"When'd you do all this?" She whispered, her eyes overflowing once again.

"I had a while to plan it out." He left it at that.

She ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He pulled back. "You haven't seen the rest yet."

He brought her to the house and unlocked it.

He opened the door and Jez gasped again.

All of their things were setup and she could see a home cooked meal set out in the dining room across the hall.

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home, babe."

**OKAY!! **

**Sorry it is short but I wanted to get it out today AND I didn't have a lot of material to keep it going.**

**This is the OFFICIAL last CH. But, I am creating an Epilogue.**

**And it's special.**

***Raises eyebrows***

**I hope you liked this one. I don't know when I'll update or how long the Epilogue will be but I'll start writing tomorrow.**

**Um, I think that's it. **

**I loves yous alls.**

_**Eamarat**_


	8. Epilogue

**CH 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I owned NW at one point, then I woke up.**

**Third Person POV {May change later on}**

_Epilogue_

_Three years later_

Keller had had her baby girl a little over two years ago and curly-haired Ithyca already had her daddy and everyone else wrapped around her itty bitty finger.

Hannah had had her twins, Sarah and Andrew, a few weeks before. Petite Sarah was her little brother's, by three minutes, protector. Even though she was still less than three years old she already had a feisty attitude. Andrew was sweeter than honey, with his white blonde locks and his big baby blues; he was mommy and daddy's angel.

Six months after Raven caught Jez's bouquet, Val asked her out. Three months later he had proposed and their two year anniversary was a few months away.

Jez and Morgead were still enthralled with each other; now more than ever.

They had spent no more than a day apart in the last three years and they were enjoying it immensely.

At the moment it was a Monday morning and Morgead had just left for work leaving a sleepy Jez snuggled in their warm bed.

Jez was going to pick up Hannah, Sarah, Andrew, and Raven to go to the mall. They had asked Keller but she'd had to decline to take Ithyca to the doctor's.

The alarm clock started to buzz again, warning Jez that she needed to get up.

But Jez had already jumped out of bed fifteen minutes earlier, running straight to the bathroom, and promptly vomiting up last night's dinner.

Two hours later Jez came out looking pale and sick.

She brushed her teeth and combed any knots out of her hair.

She was walking down the hall and into the kitchen when the phone rang; she answered.

"Hello?" She said, running her tongue over her teeth and frowning; deciding she needed to brush them again.

"Hey!" It was Hannah.

"Hey. What's up? I was about to get dressed."

"I'm not going to be able to go. Can you pick up Sarah? Andrew came down with a fever and I need to take him to the doctor's office."

"Sure. Sarah is never any trouble. I'll come over a little early to get her."

"All right. Thanks." She hung up.

Jez ran to get changed.

***

Jez pulled into Hannah's gated driveway and parked.

She went up to the front door and knocked.

Hannah opened the door; a crying Andrew in one arm and a wobbling Sarah holding onto the other hand.

"Hey guys!" Jez said, bending down to pick up Sarah.

"Hi Aunt Jez!" Sarah said happily. The twins' speech was amazing. They pronounced their words like they'd been doing it for years.

"You ready to go see Raven, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head angrily.

"No! Andrew doesn't feel good."

"But your Mommy has to take him to see the doctor. She can keep him safe, right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded solemnly.

"Then you can come with me, we'll go pick up Raven, then get some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay." She said, if a bit reluctantly.

***

They picked up Raven and Jez made good on her promise; stopping by the MarbleSlab next to the mall.

Sarah sat down with her one scoop of Birthday Cake and dug in.

After three spoonfuls her eyes went as round as saucers.

"Cold! Cold!" She waved a hand in front of her mouth; pantomiming 'cold.'

Jez and Raven laughed. "Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth."

Sarah stuck her thumb on the roof of her mouth like Raven said and sighed.

"Better?" Jez asked, patting her head.

She nodded and went back to her ice cream.

"Why didn't you get any, Jez?" Raven asked.

"I'm just not in the mood for it. To tell you the truth; I think I ate something yesterday that didn't agree with me. I woke up this morning and had to run to the bathroom. I haven't thrown up since then but I still don't feel well."

Raven smiled knowingly.

"What?" Jez asked, annoyed.

"You and Morgy have been doing the Hanky Panky and it sounds like you might be a Fertile Myrtle." Raven laughed.

"Raven! There is a toddler sitting right beside us!" She gestured to Sarah, who was happily shoveling in her ice cream and not paying a bit of attention to either of them.

"Look at her, Jez. She isn't paying any attention to us." Jez looked at Sarah then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

Raven scooted closer to Jez. "Do you think you are?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I-I mean, I was late a while back but I don't think nothing of it 'cause I was really stressed at the time."

"We'll get you one. Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

***

They walked around the mall for a few hours until Sarah started to yawn, then Jez picked her up and they headed to the car.

She buckled Sarah up in the car seat and got in the driver's side.

Then they headed to the nearest pharmacy.

***

Jez had dropped off Raven and Sarah at their respective homes and sped back to her house; anxious to get the test over with.

A few minutes later she was pacing the bathroom; unable to stay still.

She heard the timer go off in the kitchen and looked down at the little plastic stick that held the answer to a question that would change her and Morgead's lives forever.

She picked up the stick and shook it, as instructed.

She looked down at it slowly.

It took a moment for her to comprehend what she was seeing and when she did she slid down the nearest wall with a sigh.

_A pink positive symbol. Pink, means, yes._ She thought slowly.

_I'm pregnant._

***

Jez put the test back in the box and roamed the house; her legs restless.

She walked around for over an hour; that's when Morgead pulled up.

She took a deep breath and hid the, now crushed, box behind her back.

Morgead walked in.

"Hey." She said shakily.

He looked up at her sharply; instantly tuned to her strained emotions.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Jezebel." He growled.

"Here," She shoved the box into his hand.

He stared down at it, confused.

"How do you feel about little Jez and Morgead's running around?" She closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

She opened her eyes when she heard him gasp.

He was staring at the test.

Suddenly, he looked up into her eyes-

And smiled.

He lifted her shirt and bent down to kiss her bare stomach.

"Hello little Jez or Morgead. Can't wait for you to get here. "

**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**That's it! The end! Bada-bing bada-boom! Okay, so, maybe to you it wasn't a 'special story' but it was different.**

**And I liked it, so hah!**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed and read (Not limited to that order) ya'll are truly awesome (Or, incredibly bored…)**

**I loved writing this for ya'll.**

**Oh, and the 'Fertile Myrtle' line, I heard it off of Juno. **

**I have no clue what I'll be writing next (If I will at all) and I'm still open for suggestions.**

**And that's it. Hmm, I thought the ending speech would've been longer…**

**Love you, love you, love you!**

_~Eamarat_


End file.
